


Power

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The penny floated in the air. <br/>Set after Devil's Trap, season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

The penny floated in the air, abruptly dipping several times only to be caught by an invisible force.

John stood in the doorway, staring at the penny in disbelief, hand clenching hard around the coffee cup he was holding. Glancing at Sam, he could see an intense look of concentration on his face, and the beads of sweat running down his cheeks. Sam gasped and the penny fell onto the bed by Dean's feet.

After a few long moments, while Sam caught his breath and the machines beeped steadily, keeping Dean alive, the penny began to rise again. Slowly and erratically until it hung in the air a foot above Dean's body. Sam gritted his teeth as he fought to control the penny, completely focused on it. And inside John's mind the demon was laughing, laughing at John's pitiful attempts to drive it out of him, laughing as Sam stared at the Colt lying several feet away with the same look on his face as now. Laughing as it carved up Dean's insides, letting John feel the joy the demon took in ripping his son up, and the sound of Dean's pain as he cried out for John to make it stop.

The demon was gone but John could still feel it inside him. It's laughter, its grief over its' children deaths, its' mockery as Sam stared at the Colt in a way John didn't understand until now. As he watched the penny's flight began to smooth out a little, as Sam's control over it became more sure.

Visions were one thing, this was something else completely, something John couldn't even start to wrap his mind around. Was this something Sam always had? Born with it like Missouri and her Sight. Or was it something else entirely, something given to Sam when John's world ended with Mary on ceiling, engulfed in fire.

"He is my son as much as he is yours, Johnny boy."

Those had been the final words the demon had said right before it had been forced from John's body. Leaving John with a cold knot of fear sitting inside himself, one dying son and another with powers John couldn't comprehend.


End file.
